vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ココロ (Kokoro)
KOKORO (ココロ/''kokoro'') is one of the more notable songs sung by Rin Kagamine and produced by Toraboruta-P. The song is very popular among Vocaloid enthusiasts and has spawned a large number of covers and PVs. Original Song and PV ココロ (KOKORO) / (Heart or Soul) Sung by Rin Kagamine Music and lyrics by Toraboruta-P (Original video by Toraboruta-P) *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast :In Kokoro '', Rin is a robot made by a lonely scientist, but she is missing something that can't be found in a program: a heart and a mind. Many years after her creation, her creator passes away, leaving her alone for several hundred years. Eventually she begins to wonder about the man who created her, and accesses his research. Discovering more and more about the reason the scientist created her and her ''kokoro, the robot is moved and is awakened to a world of new feelings. However, the kokoro which she found herself was too great for her fake body, and after some time the robot passes away. Arrangements and PV Covers KOKORO is a popular song on Nicovideo and Youtube, and many fanmade derivations including covers and PVs, have been made for it. ココロ・キセキ (KOKORO/KISEKI) / (Heart or Soul/Miracle) Sung by Len Kagamine Music and lyrics arranged by Jun-P (Zyun) (Original video by Jun-P) *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast :One of the most popular and famous of these derivations is KOKORO/KISEKI (Heart or Soul/Miracle) by Jun-P/Zyun-P. Though there is no clue who the scientist is in KOKORO, Jun-P let Len sing the story of the scientist who created the robot, arranging the original music and lyrics with her own interpretation, also using some parts of the original song and mixing them together. In KOKORO/KISEKI, Len is not directly portrayed as the scientest, but after Jun-P uploaded it, many PVs depicting Len as the scientist were made. :KOKORO/KISEKI serves as a prologue to KOKORO, telling the story of the scientist who created the robot in KOKORO. The scientist creates a robot but realizes that she is missing something important: her kokoro. He wishes to share happiness and sadness with her, and so he begins working tirelessly at creating a heart and mind for her. However, the time is running out for his life will eventually come to an end. As he begins to lose hope, a miracle (KISEKI) suddenly happens: he recieves a message from the robot from the future, after she has created her own kokoro. The scientist obtains peace and passes away in tranquility. :There is also a second version of KOKORO and KOKORO/KISEKI mixing together both songs, this time to form a more involved and different take on the story. The first half of the original songs are played separately, one after the other. The first is told from Rin's point of view, and then Len's. The songs then switch between one and the other and eventually resulting in a cresencdo of both songs finales being played in unison. As the melodies of the two songs were written to complement each other, the final effect is a complete and harmonious experience. :*Nico Broadcast :*Youtube Broadcast :ココロ・キセキ (KOKORO/KISEKI) / (Heart or Soul/Miracle) KAITO/MEIKO : :Sung by Kaito and Meiko :Music and lyrics arranged by Jun-P (Zyun) :Mixed by black :Kaito and Meiko edited by ChocobaGenchou-P :*Nicovideo Broadcast :*Youtube Broadcast ::This version sung by Kaito and Meiko follows the same story as the original KOKORO and KOKORO/KISEKI, with Kaito taking the role as the scientist and Meiko portraying the robot. Both versions originally existed spereratly but were combined in the same fashion as Rin and Lens versions to form a harmonious melody when played together. ココロ・アナザー (KOKORO・Another Series) The songs of the series are arrangements of KOKORO and KOKORO/KISEKI. Suginohito and his group, who produced the series, changed the original lyrics and they are based on a fanfic written by Oshimaino-P. They announced the episodes of the series has nothing to do with the originals. http://unison.xrea.bz/kkranother/ :ココロ・アナザー -ラムダオーガン-(KOKORO・Another -Lambda Organ-) :*Nicovideo Broadcast :Sung by Kaito and Gakupo Kamui :Composed by Suginohito :Music mixed by Bucchigiri-P :Kaito edited by donut,Gakupo edited by Bucchigiri-P ::This is a parody arrangement of KOKORO. Rin Kagamine was a genius "chemist" who developed "Lambda Organ", a nameless "creature"(Kaito). But it was still missing "kokoro" and it wished to know what is like to have it. After a few hundreds years, it causes a disaster. :ココロ・アナザー -ラムダオーガン- Episode ZERO (KOKORO・Another -Lambda Organ- Episode ZERO) :*Nicovideo Broadcast :*Youtube Broadcast :Sung by Rin and Len Kagamine :Composed by Suginohito :Music mixed by Frozen Strawberry :Rin and Len edited by Suginohito ::This song is an arrangement of KOKORO/KISEKI which tells why Rin Kagamine, a genius "chemist", developed "Lambda Organ" in Kokoro・Another -Lambda Organ-''. When she was born, her body was in stitches. She was able to be born alive, while her twin brother couldn't. But she had to stay in a biological clean laboratory alone all her life. Since she had lived in loneliness, she wished her brother had been with her. And she developed "Lambda Organ"(Kaito) and spent her last moments together. :'ココロ -Yet Another- (KOKORO -Yet Another-)' :*Nicovideo Broadcast :*Youtube Broadcast :Sung by Kaito and Rin Kagamine :Script written by Satone and Supea :Music mixed by Tetsubun-P :Kaito and Rin edited by Tetsubun-P ::This is an arrangement of both ''KOKORO and KOKORO/KISEKI which shows the altenative future of Kokoro・Another -Lambda Organ- Episode ZERO and it is dramatically different from Kokoro・Another -Lambda Organ-''. Orchastral arrangement Composer: keaton *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :A slow, somber take on the original song set to classical instruments. Piano arrangement Composer: Sora(Pianist) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :Sora takes the original Kokoro to the piano producing a calming melody. Alternate PVs KOKORO :*Artist: Guraida (Glider). ::Catagory: Hand-drawn :::Nicovideo Broadcast :::Youtube Broadcast :*Artist: Fukusanbutsu-P. ::Catagory: Hand-drawn :::Nicovideo Broadcast :::Youtube Broadcast :::It was this PV which popularised the dialogue at the ending of the song. :*Artist: Hasurarin. ::Catagory: Hand-drawn :::Youtube Broadcast :*Animation: Brother-P. 3D Models: Kio. ::Catagory: CGI :::Nicovideo Broadcast :::Youtube Broadcast :*Producer: ClearTranquil ::Catagory: Live action :::Nicovideo Broadcast :::Youtube Broadcast :::The song used in this PV is a fandub sung by Namakonyuroko KOKORO/KISEKI :*Artist: Guraida (Glider). ::Catagory: Hand-drawn :::Nicovideo Broadcast :::Youtube Broadcast :*Artist: Fukusanbutsu-P. ::Catagory: Hand-drawn :::Nicovideo Broadcast :::Youtube Broadcast SupaMame's Kokoro/Kiseki Live Action :*Producer: SupaMame Team ::Catagory: Live action :::Youtube Broadcast :::The song used in this PV is a fandub sung by Usa & Yamai Human Fandubs KOKORO Vocals: '''Namakonyuroko' Language: Japanese Original PV: Fukusanbutsu-P *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast :Here the vocalist adds in dialogue during the intro, instrumental and outro to the original KOKORO as well as singing the song herself. Vocals: Isaka Language: English Lyrics: Perróxido PV: Brother & Fukusanbutsu-P *Youtube Broadcast :In the same style as Namako's Fandub, dialogue between the robot and scientist are added to flesh out the story. Vocals: marie10812 Language: Spanish Lyrics: Arechan PV: Fukusanbutsu-P *Youtube Broadcast :The popular dialogue 'Thank you Father' is also added to the end of this song as well. KOKORO/KISEKI Vocals: Yamai & Usa Language: Japanese PV: Guraida (Glider) (Nico) / Hasurarin (Youtube) *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast :Yamai and Usa sing both Kokoro and Kokoro/Kiseki together in one melody. Vocals: Perróxido & Isaka Language: English Lyrics: Perróxido PV: Broather & Fukusanbutsu-P *Youtube Broadcast Other works Manga styled PV Artist: Ema Arihara *Nicovideo broadcst *Youtube broadcast :A touching take on the Kokoro story showing the true intimacies the robot and scientist experience. A mix of the original song, piano arrangement and orchestral arrangement are played throughout the slideshow. It is considered the epitome of the Kokoro saga and the emotions it invokes. Kokoro lyrics Romanji Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto dekibae o iu nara "kiseki" dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi hitori de nokosareta kiseki no robotto wa negau shiritai ano hito ga inochi no owari made watashi ni tsukutteta "kokoro" ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki nazeka namida ga tomaranai... naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"? fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi nande fukaku setsunai...? ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o kitto hitori wa sabishii sou, ano hi, ano toki subete no kioku ni yadoru "kokoro" ga afuredasu ima ieru hontou no kotoba sasageru anata ni arigatou... kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete arigatou... isshoni sugoseta hibi o arigatou... anata ga watashi ni kureta subete arigatou... eien ni utau English A lonely scientist developed a robot The result was said to be a "miracle" But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do And that was the program known as a "heart" Hundreds of years pass Left alone The miracle robot wishes I want to know, why Until the end of that person's life He built a "heart" For me Now, movement has started, the miracle is accelerating Why? My tears don't stop... Why am I shaking? The beat is accelerating This is the "heart" I hoped for? Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious I know; there are things to be happy about Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious I know; there are things to grieve about Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite How deeply painful... Now, I've begun to realise the reason I was born Being on your own is surely lonely Yes, that day, at that time All the memories dwelling in my "heart" begin to overflow Now, I can speak true words I dedicate them to you Thank you... for bringing me into this world Thank you... for the days we spent together Thank you... for everything you have given me Thank you... I will sing for eternity References Category:Vocaloid Original Song